Spin the bottle
by Freakgonewild
Summary: In a game of Spin the bottle will Logan and Quinn's secret stay secret for long. Please READ and REVIEW PLEASE? Set after Walk-A-Thon! :
1. Spin the bottle or spill the secrets

**Spin the bottle.**** Set after Walk-A-Thon**

**Zoey had organised a game of spin the bottle for everyone. She thought it would a great way for them all to hang out and have a great time. Nobody knew what they were going to do that night except Zoey. **

It was the night time and every one was in the girls room. Still a bit confused why Zoey won't tell them what they are going to be doing. Lola was sitting on a beanbag chair eating popcorn , Logan was on Quinn's bed, James and Zoey were cuddling on her bed, Michael was on the couch and Quinn was at her desk.

"Zoey what game we playing tonight" Lola asked munching on popcorn.

Zoey didn't answer she got up and went to her closet took out a empty glass bottle turned around went over to the coffee table placed it in the centre.

"Spin the bottle" Logan complains.

"Yeah why not three guys, three girls , its just a bit of fun"

"No guys kissing each other" Michael warns Zoey

"Or Girls" Quinn fills in.

"No!" Zoey answers.

Now they are all sitting around the small coffee table with the bottle in the centre.

"I'll spin first seeing that I picked the game" Zoey said.

I land on James they gave each other a peck on the lips and continued the game. It was Lola's turn next she spun it the first time. I t was little bit too hard , the bottle flew off the table and onto the carpet. Luckily it didn't break. She spun the second time , this time a little more gentle. It landed on Michael. Michael's face lit up when it landed on him. Lola became more and more excited as she leaned in and kissed Michael. It lasted 14.5 seconds and after it Lola's face was getting redder and redder. Michael smiled at her making her giggle. Now it was Quinns turn.

Logan's POV.

After Michael and Lola were done making out , Michael was left smiling like the idiot he was and Lola was having a giggling fit.

Next it was Quinns turn , I hope it lands on me. After watching the others kissing makes me want to kiss Quinn, my girlfriend more. She spun it and I watched it carefully as it spun round and round. It was coming to a stop and it was to ME!!!!

Thank god it landed on me I wouldn't handle it if Quinn kissed some-one like 'James'.

I smiled and Quinn grinned at me. She was thinking the same. I hope.

"Eww you have to kiss ---eww!!!!" Lola complained.

I shot a glare at her.

"It could have been worst , it could of landed on you!"

"Ouhh harsh!!!!" Michael laughs.

"Its not funny" Lola says.

Back to Normal POV. (Sorry)

'Well back to the game' Logan thought to himself.

Logan then turned to Quinn and started to lean in.

Quinn saw him starting to lean in so she lent in as well.

When their lips met they both got the butterflies in the pit of their stomach they both loved to get.

Quinn licked Logan's bottom lips looking for a way in.

Logan happily let her.

Both of them forgot the rest of the gang in the room. Logan now had his right hand on Quinn's cheek gently stroking it. The left hand was securely placed on her waist.

As for Quinns hands , they were wrapped around his neck and she was playing with his soft curls.

As you could see this was another Make out session.

Logan and Quinn were enjoying this but their friends weren't.

'What are they doing its supposed to be a little peck then on with the game' Zoey thought to herself.

'Bicycle, its such a weird word?' Michael thought confused, his face showed his expression.

'O.k what's up with Michael?' James thought staring at Michael's weird expression.

'Ewwwww!!!!!!!!' was all Lola thought.

Zoey was now frustrated along with confused , she coughed but it didn't get their attention.

She whispered to James to when she counts to 3 they pull them apart.

James and Zoey both got up then Zoey mouthed '1….2…..3!!!!!'

Then they pulled them apart.

"Hey!!!!" Logan yelled.

"Well we couldn't watch you two suck face all night!!!!" Zoey yelled back.

"We weren't…" Quinn started.

"Oh… You weren't well what was ….mpppmm..'oh Logan' mpppm mah!!, Huh?" Lola asked making kissy noises.

"What got into you two lately, first I see you two together , nearly cuddling behind palm trees, then your fighting like crazy, then after fighting you run off together and NOW your making OUT! In front of us!!!!!" Michael yells pure confused.

"When were they like this, Michael?" Zoey and Lola asked him in unison.

"About ….. 2 days ago?" He answers them.

"I'm confused. Logan? Quinn? What do you have to say for yourselves?" James asked.

'_We are busted!' _Quinn was yelling in her head

"Well Zoey, James ,Lola , Michael is…." Quinn started

"Quinn I'm fed up with lying I'm going to tell the truth" Logan shouted interrupting Quinn.

"Everyone the honest truth is….

_**Ok 1 chapter to show you the start.**_

_**Plus I ended it with a cliffhanger, Logan is not finished his sentence.**_

_**Tell me if you want a chapter 2!!!!!**_

_**This is not the end I'm writing 2 more stories to finish this!!!!**_

_**But if you want more …. REVIEW NOW!!!!!**_

_**Miss 'I always get my way' Over and out…….**_


	2. They better be careful

**I'm full of Suprises!!!!**

"_The truth is….._

"Our stupid Math teacher has us working , well Quinn tutoring me and our Swimming coach had us do CPR today and that was our homework. Right Quinn????" yelled Logan.

"Uh… Yeah ."

"I never knew you took swimming lessons Quinn." Lola asked.

"Yeah always did." Quinn answer cheerfully but very nervous on the inside.

"I never knew they gave out homework In Swimming." Michael asked confused.

'_Our friend as you could planly see are stupid. Who would believe that excuse' Quinn thought to herself._

"Any way who would believe that you two would date each other. It's soooo…. Dumb!" Lola said laughing.

"Stop it Lola my side are hurting" Michael said laughing along with her.

"O.k change of subject, why don't we watch a movie in the lounge?" Zoey asked getting bored with the Swimming homework/Math tutoring dilemma.

Logan sighed in relief ,only Quinn noticed this everyone else couldn't care less.

Once in the lounge they picked out the movie 'Another Cinderella story' to watch. They seating order was 'Zoey and James shared a beanbag, Lola was on the edge of the left side of the couch, Michael was to her right and Logan and Quinn were sharing a couch cushion. Nobody noticed this because the were into the main girl 'Mary' on the tv screen dancing. Quinn was getting very tired and Logan noticed this.

"You know you can lean on my shoulder Babe? Just say that you accidentally feel asleep this way."

"Thanks" she said as she snuggled into him. Logan suddenly felt sleepy so leaned back dosed off…

The movie ended everyone was wide awake except for two people. Lola turned around to ask Quinn 'How did you like it' but she was fast asleep in Logan's chest and Logan was asleep as well with both arms around her waist.

"Look how they fell asleep"Zoey said giggling.

"We better wake them up its… Oh my god it's 2:55am!" James said shocked at the time. Lola stood up and walk over to Logan, she signalled Michael to wake up Quinn.

"Ok Logan theres a hot girl" Lola said but Logan didn't budch.

Funny that always wakes him up." Michael said confused. By then Quinn was awake , Logan was right they fell for ' I accidentally fell asleep that way'. Lola kept trying to wake up Logan but still no use.

"That's not how you wake him up" Quinn yelled. She turned to Logan watching him sleep peacefully oh how she just wanted her friend to disappear, so she could cuddle up to him and sleep. When she was out of her thoughts and back to reality she gently tugged his ear and he woke immediately ,very cranky.

"Thanks for waking me up!!!!" He yelled sarcastically. He stood up and when no-one was looking he winked at Quinn. She blushed.

"Ok I'm tired . I'm going to bed" Lola said standing up and walking to her dorm room.

"Me too" Zoey said as she followed Lola.

"Night Logan,Quinn" Michael and James said in unison and walked back to their dorm.

" Well babe we got lucky tonight" Logan said putting a arm around Quinn.

Quinn was about to answer but got a text from Zoey.

1 New Message From:

_Zoey :) _

At:

_3.09am_

_Hey Quinn just tellin u tat were playin_

_Another game 2moro Lola's choice meet,_

_In boys dorm at 8.00pm._

_Nite ;) xxxx……_

Quinn shut the phone and told Logan what it said, he then kissed her cheek and whispered good night into her ear and walked back to his dorm.

As Quinn walked back to her dorm she thought about tonight.

'_We have to be more careful'_

**Whatcha think????**

**I'm supposed to have 4 more chapters.**

**Each two has a name!!!!!**

**Spin the Bottle.**

**Seven minutes in heaven**

**Truth or dare**

**Who know there might be even a 4****th**** or 5****th**** !!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks Rachael for giving me my first review on the story!!!!! ******

**And ……**

**Thanks for reading PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! ******


	3. All truth but no dare!

**Ok everyone her is chapter 3!!!!**

**Its called 'All Truth but no dare?'**

**Lola is picking the game today…..**

Lola had picked out the game. She told Zoey what it was and Zoey was very excited about it. Michael tried to get it out of Lola but couldn't. She is very ticklish and Michael started tickling her outside her dorm room door. It gathered a lot of students to watch Lola get tickled. She shouted "Hey there's a penguin" Michael turned round to see where the penguin was and in 2.4 seconds Lola was gone.

**(A:/N Michael loves penguins)**

Quinn and Logan were behind bushes sitting on a very comfortable blanket staring into each others eyes. Logan wanted to kiss her so he leaned in and Quinn saw this and leaned in too. Just before their lip touched…

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Logan. Quinn looked at her phone which was making the noise.

1 NEW MESSAGE

From

LOLA :)

It read.

'Quinn can u bring ur lie detector 2 nite'

She sent back a message clearly confused.

'Why?'

She received another message from Lola

'JUST!!!'

Logan was sulking as he waited for Quinn to finish.

"Logan, I know you're annoyed but….."

"But nothing , every thing I go to make-out with you something interrupts us"

"Well what about now" Quinn said while leaning in a kissing him lightly on the lips.

He smiled like he just seen light for the first time. He kissed her then and deepened it.

They seemed to be enjoying no interruptions but the didn't know someone was watching them…..

**Ok If I get two reviews for this I'm updatimg.**

**Tell who do you think is watching them **

**Just to tell you this is part 1 tell me how you like it, then I continue.**

**B.T.W I have the whole 2 next chapters planed out **

**Heres the names **

**No so much in heaven **

**And **

**Tell the truth nothing but the truth**

**Please review and hopefully part 2 out 2 moro but you have to reiview!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Part 2 : I'm watching you

**OMG Never did I expect that much people wanting my story updated.**

**But you won't believe who's watching them.**

James stood there watching the two kissing thinking ' Oh your not dating?' in a sarcastic tone. He couldn't believe it them two together. He hasn't known them long but has suspected that the were up to something.

_**Flashback.**_

_James was walking to class thinking about what Quinn was wearing to impress Mark when he saw Logan staring at something nearly drooling. So james decided to go over and ask him 'Whatcha looking at'._

"_So Logan whatcha looking at?" he asked hopeful. Logan didn't move or lose his eye contact on whatever it was. James figured it was a girl knowing Logan's history with them. James now started to follow Logan's gaze and it either ended up at Stacy or Quinn. Stacy was off the list so he must be looking at Quinn!!!!. James now thought he could embarrass him by this. But Logan had appoint of staring at her 1. She looks so not like Quinn and 2. She's hot like that._

"_So Logan you like looking at Quinn?" This caught his attention._

"_That's not Quinn!"_

"_Yes it is and you were drooling over her"_

"_No I wasn't"_

"_Yes you were"_

"_No I … NEVERMIND!" Logan yelled as he got on his Jet-X and rood off._

_Later that night._

_Logan came in looking confused and ecstatic at the same time._

_He went over to his bed , lay down, sighed a relieved sigh and went to sleep._

_James knew this had something to do with Quinn._

_Michael then came in looking very confused and said_

"_What do you think of the word 'Bicycle'?"_

_**End Flashback.**_

James thought that tonight would be the night for them to reveal the secret.

'I'll get it out of them one way or another you'll see you'll see…….

**James knew now since before they happened.**

**2 more reviews and this chapters part 3 is to be updated.**

**I expected to get At least 1 review for Part 1.**

**Thanks 14theradio, Emily , dancer4lifeand4ever and HLTMY for your kind reviews and every one remember 2 reviews and part 3 well be put up!!!!**

**The goodlife1 over and out…….**


	5. Part 3 : My boyfriends name is

**I got bored so here is part 3!!!!!!!!**

Everyone was in the boys dorm room at 8.00pm on the dot except two people who were waiting outside the door.

"Logan we have to be more careful so no slip ups or nothing about swimming because of you I had to start lessons"

"well at least you have one more class with me." Logan said with a cocky smile.

She flicked him in the eye. "Ow, Quinn why did you do that?"

She was about to answer but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Quinn why did Lola want a tie projector thingy for?" He said confused.

"Logan she wanted a lie detector"

"Oh"

Logan went in said sorry for being late and then Quinn followed five minutes.

Lola stood up then and explained the game

"So instead of Truth and dare, I've came up with a game to let us get to know everyone here way better , that goes for Quinn and Logan especially"

'Oh they know each other better than you think' James mutter under his breath.

But no-one heard him.

Quinn asked what the game was named.

"Its called All truth but no dare!!" Lola and Zoey shouted cheerfully in unison. Michael was first asked random questions about himself, then Zoey went next then James then Lola then it was Logan's turn.

Everyone asked him a question except James, who had been waiting for this moment all night.

"So Logan got a girlfriend?"

"No!!" Logan said very quickly. The lie detector buzzed loudly.

"That's not what the detector says"

"Quinn your go now"

"Wait, why are you avoiding the question?"

"One question per person"

"Fine Quinn it's your go now"

Quinn sat down put the lie detector helmet on and was asked the first question.

By Michael.

"So Quinn, who's your new boyfriend?"

"Ugh… I don't have one!" The lie detector buzzed louder than it did in Logan's turn.

Lola went next.

"O.k the buzzer indicates you do have one , do you?"

"Ok fine I do have one" Logan stiffened as she said this.

"Is he cute?" Zoey asked. Logan was afraid what the answer would and what the detector would say.

"Yes he's very cute" Quinn said this eying Logan. The buzzer didn't beep. Logan was full of pride because of that, even a machine thought he was good looking.

James went next.

"What's his name?" James said smirking.

Logan was nervous now and started to sweat and Quinn was unsure what to say next.

"Ok, guys his name is….."

**Ha will she say his name or won't she.**

**Please review and please say what she should say as the name or do you think it would be ok for the gang to find out?**

**Review and tell me.**

**Wonder if its past curfew?? (clue to next chappie)**


	6. Part 4: I'm not telling

**Ok I'm making the chappies a bit longer.**

"Ok, guys his name is….." Just as Quinn was about to say the name CoCo came bursting into the room.

"Girls its past curfew get back to your dorm rooms, now!"

"Ohhhh" Lola moaned.

Logan and Quinn were relieved that Coco had came in . The girls went back to their dorm room and started talking.

"So, Quinn what is his name?"

"Not telling"

.Why?" Lola whined

"Because"

"Because what?" Zoey asked get irritated.

"Well tonight I worked up the courage to tell you, but now I just don't fell like it"

Lola and Zoey groaned thinking why it was so hard to tell them who the hell her boyfriend was.

Quinn was starting to like the big secret that she and Logan have.

---------------------BACK AT BOYS DORM ROOM-----------------------

"I wonder who Quinn's boyfriend is?" Michael asked himself.

"I wonder who?" James said as well eying Logan who was texting on his cell phone.

"Yeah, I wonder?" Logan said his eyes not leaving the phone.

He sent a message to Quinn.

-_At midnight when every1is asleep we'll go to OUR spot got it._

_Be careful._

_Nice save by Coco don't you think-_

_Logan—_

Seconds later after checking over the message again and again he sent it.

All he had to do now is to wait for his roommates to go to sleep.

--------------------------BACK IN GIRLS ROOM------------------------------

Quinn's cell buzzed signalling there was 1 new message.

"It's probably from her boyfriend" Lola moaned in bed half asleep. Zoey fell asleep 10 minutes before hand.

Quinn read the message.

_-At midnight when every1 is asleep we'll go to OUR spot got._

_Be careful._

_Nice save Coco don't you think-_

_Logan---_

Quinn smiled reading then became more excited to see what time it was 11.51pm.

She the soft snores of her friends and thought it was safe for her to leave.

She climbed out the window falling on her way out into bushes.

When she got back to her feet she ran for that bench it wasn't any bench it was THEIR bench. She started thinking back to when Logan asked her to be his girlfriend.

**Flashback.**

_Quinn was sitting by the fountains __in the middle of campus thinking of the kiss that happened hours ago when she saw a dark tall figure coming towards her. It was Logan._

"_Quinn ,Can I talk to you?"_

"_Are you here to make fun of me about the kiss and tell it was a joke comforting me?"_

"_No where did you get that thought from?"_

"_What did you want then Logan" Quinn growled._

"_I wanted to ask you something"_

"_What then Logan?"_

"_Willyoubemygirlfriend"_

"_What?"_

"_WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND, OK!"_

"_yes"_

"_Its alright I you don't wan.. did you say yes?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Yes you're my girlfriend wait I have to tell you…ugh actually never mind."_

"_Spit it out ,Logie" Quinn said teasing him._

"_First don't ever call me that and second never mind"_

"_Ok no' kissin' "Quinn said walking, smirking when Logan called her name._

"_Yes Logan…Babe!!"She said teasing again._

"_I'm embarrassed to be dating you"_

"_OhMiGod you are?"_

"_You going to leave me. I wish I never said it"_

"_I'm glad you said it!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm embarrassed to be dating you too!"_

"_Wow so it's a secret"_

"_Secret"_

"_Ok 'sweetie' lets go make out" Logan said pulling her behind bushes._

**End Flashback**_._

She remember back to when she asked Zoey who knew her favourite flowers was tulips after the 'Robot Wars'.

_**Flashback.**_

"_So Zoe who thought of the flowers?" Quinn asked eagerly._

"_Logan"_

"_Logan?"_

"_Yeah but how he knew they were your favourite is the question?"_

"_Yeah I'm wondering that too"_

"_Maybe he likes you" said Nicole butting in._

"_You do know Logan Reese right?"_

"_It's a possibility"_

"_Quinn and Logan together… UGH! The thought it makes me want to throw up"_

"_Me too " Said Quinn hiding the fact that she had a HUGE crush on Logan._

_**End F**__**lashback.**_

When she reached the bench he wasn't there so she sat and waited. After waiting about 10 minutes she felt cold and sleepy so she started to get up and walk away when she felt two warm strong arm wrap around her waist.

"Hey, Babe." Logan whispered in her ear then kissing her cheek.

"Sorry I'm late, it felt like James would never fall asleep."

"You can make it up to me" Quinn said playfully.

"By doing what , Miss Penksy?"

"This" Quinn grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

They were kissing like that for two hours but then fell asleep. Logan was lying down flat on the bench. Quinn was on top of him snuggled into his chest. They had Logan's jacket covering them.

To them this is heaven.

But as morning approaches…

Heaven is slowly turning into HELL!!!

**Next Chapter ….. Heaven turning into hell.**

**Ok hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**Ok 3 reviews then next chapter.**

**The story is all planned out in my head but if you have any ideas tell me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Bye for now……**


	7. Heaven turning to hell!

**Ok on with chapter 7…..**

Quinn opened her eyes to the brightening sun. Logan felt her wake (seeing as he's on the bottom) so he grabbed her waist. This made her giggle. She turned so that she was facing Logan and kissed him with much force, seconds after that they heard gasps, then one person went "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!" (We all know who that is)

"Quinn!" Lola shouted.

"Logan" Michael shouted even louder.

"Ha! , knew it! So you are finally showing your relationship after a month!" James said smirking.

"A month!!!" everyone shouted except Logan, Quinn and James.

Logan and Quinn were now sitting up on a separate sides of the bench.

They are now just staring into each others eyes smiling like idiots.

Zoey finally said something braking the silence.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves!?"

"All I have to say is …. RUN!" Quinn shouted at them and ran off with Logan hand in hand.

"They are so cute but weird?" Zoey said looking confused.

"No Zoey the only word I have to say is ewwwwwwww!"

"I know but did you really not suspect them to be dating.?"

"No you did?"

"Yeah."

"Well I kinda thought Logan had a crush on Quinn from their first year"

"Ok were listening."

_**Flashback.**_

_Quinn and Logan were arguing in the lounge. Michael and Chase were watching them._

"_Spaz!"_

"_JERK!"_

"_SCIENCE NERD!"_

"_IDIOTIC JOCK!"_

"_BEAUTIFUL!"_

"_What???"_

"_Big foot I said Bigfoot"._

"_Oh"_

"_Well I have to my dorm… since I'm such a spaz then."_

"_Quinn…"_

"_What"_

"_eh… don't let the door hit you on the way out."_

_Chase and Michael were smiling, Logan had it bad for Quinn._

"_Beautiful?" Chase asked smirking._

"_I said Bigfoot!"_

"_You said beautiful and you have a thing for her, don't ya???" Michael teased him._

"_Whatever, im going to take a shower bye!"_

_**Flashback end.**_

"Logan said beautiful to Quinn?" Lola asked showing the expression of ewwww.

"Ok c'mon we won't find them standing here."

"Yeah let's get the truth and all of it!................"

They all set of in the direction Logan and Quinn ran off in.

**Next chap up soon……………..**


	8. I Really Can't Believe It

**Sorry for the wait….**

Logan's POV

We ran as fast as we could and we came to a stop at her dorm room door.

"Why are we here?"

"Just I have a lock for the door that is un breakable.

"I love you so much"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" I said looking away. '_Crap Crap Crap, I read some girls don't like it when you say I love you too early in a relationship'_

"Did you say 'I Love You' Logan?"

Quinn's POV

'_He did not say 'I love you' did he? I never heard them words from anyone except my parents, not even Mark told me that I was pretty never mind 'love'?'_

I'm definitely in I love you shock but its wearing off. I have such a happy feeling in the pit of my stomach '_Stupid butterflies again!'_

"Yeah, Quinn I said it" I was about to interrupt but he stopped me. "Let me finish." He sighed then continued. "I love you with all my heart, I've never felt like this about any girl. You were my first real girlfriend and by the way to answer all your questions , I was the one that knew your favourite flower was tulip I don't know how I knew…" I cut him off kissing him. When I pulled away he looked happy but not yet satisfied.

"I…eh..wow….do you love me too?" he looked hopeful.

"Let me think" I said playing with him.

"Hmmm… do I love you? My answer is…."

He was waiting for the answer getting more anxious as seconds went by.

"Yes I love you Logan Reese!"

"You do!!!!" He said nearly shouting with joy.

"I love Logan Reese…"

"And I love Quinn Penk---------"

'_**Quinn, Quinn… QUINN WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!'**_

(Normal POV)

Quinn sat up in bed. '_It was a dream, all that in a dream'_

Quinn got up slightly confused when Zoey came into the room.

"Oh your up, you must have had a weird dream cause you were stirring and muttering something but I could make your words out"

Quinn after hearing that blushed but remembered her 5 day old boyfriend. She sighed and walked to the showers to get ready.

At lunch later on…

"I'm making the Pickle fry"

"That's lame" Logan said at Lola's new invention.

"No it's not idiot"

"Leave him alone!" Quinn blurted out hating the fact of her boyfriend getting insulted.

"Quinn, why did you stick up for Logan?" Zoey asked curiosusly.

"I didn't stick up for stupid Logan"

"Guys guess whos back."

"Who?" everyone except Quinn and Logan said. They were relieved. If Michael was here he would of said 'Oh few days ago they told me they were dating', then everyone would laugh then ask them if it was true…

"Vince Blake!"

"What!The guy who bet up me, you , Chase and Mark!, Well I don't care if Mark got hurt"

"Neither do I" Quinn said.

"Quinn you broke up with him six days ago, shouldn't you be still upset?" Lola asked.

"Never mind about that, Vince Blake is BACK!"

"Michael right, what are we going to do about it?" Logan said angrily.

"Comeuppance" Michael said with pride.

"I was think more like revenge, Michael" Logan said correcting Michael.

"Logan, Comeuppance is revenge." Quinn said correcting him.

"Oh" Usually before they started dating he would say 'I don't care, freak!' but if he said that now it would make her cry. And Logan Reese can't bear to see tears run down her cheeks.

"Us girls are going to give him the silent treatment" said Zoey.

"Huh, silent treatment , that is not Comeuppance."

"Yeah, lets start planning, c'mon" Logan said getting up and he and Michael started to walk off, Logan turned round and when nobody was looking he smirked at Quinn giving her a wink. This made her giggle.

"Why are you giggling like that?" Lola asked getting freaked out. Quinn didn't answer she just smiled. Lola and Zoey looked at each other.

"A guy" they said in unison but Quinn didn't change her expression.

She knew there and then she love Logan Reese, but now isn't the right time to admit it.

Few days later…..

Quinn and Logan were in his dorm room. Both on the couch cuddling together.

"Thanks for giving Vince a chance"

"Ok but I only did it for you ,babe."

"Aw that deserves a kiss"

Quinn gave him kiss which was meant to be a peck on the lips but now turned into a Make-Out session…again.

They were into it they didn't realise Michael and James were coming down the hall to the dorm room.

"Logan, stop"

"Why?"

"Michael and James" She said hearing the voices coming closer and closer.

"Oh I have an idea"

"Oh boy"

"Trust me"

Quinn looked at the door still hearing voice coming even close.

"Ok"

Michael and James opened the door to find Logan and Quinn sitting around the coffee table crossed legged with Math books every where.

"So dived _x_ by_ y_ what do you get , Logan? Oh hi Michael , James"

"Hi Quinn why are you here?"

"Michael isn't it obvious Math books, her asking him questions?"

"Oh she's tutoring him"

"Duh!"

"Yeah, Mr. Loy made me tutor him, if I had a choice I'd rather not."

"Ok I think we have enough tutoring done today, so see you tomorrow at sixish" Logan hinting her to leave so Michael wouldn't say anything about them telling him their 'dating'.

"Ok bye"

"Bye!" the three boys said in unison.

'_Man.. All the things we have to do to stay secret_.' Logan thought to himself smiling from ear to ear.

**Ha you didn't expect it to be a dream.**

**If I continued like it wasn't a dream it would get boring and I'm not following the episodes.**

**3 reviews then next chapter!!!!!**

**Thanx for all of that are still reading my story your all the best!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. I hate Webcams

**So I'll continue then.**

Quinn's POV

Me and Logan just left the closet with the toxic fumes, and I'm so EXCITED for our date. Never in a million years did I think that I, Quinn Penksy and Logan Reese would be he did ask me out one time at the end of Sophomore year.

_**Flashback.**_

_Quinn and Logan were arguing yet again. Nicole had just left with her mum and dad to go to an all-girls school because of her problem._

"_You know dinner dates are lame!"_

"_Well then I expect you to know all about them then Logan"_

"_Well then how would you know about them then, hey Penksy, anyone smart enough wouldn't ask you on a date!"_

_Quinn was hurt but was going to back down easy._

"_Now I know why all the girls you date are dumb , cause their not smart enough to know not to date you!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_FINE"_

"_UGHHH"_

"_UGHH"_

"_Do you wanna go out with me?"_

"_No!_

_I have a boyfriend you know"_

"_Oh Mark DeFigalo , oh have you figured out his species yet?!"_

_Quinn had nothing to say , she turned got her Blix and Poured it over his head._

"_Hey!"_

_She didn't answer , she just walked away with a smile on her face._

_**End Flashback.**_

Maybe Logan like her back then or maybe even before that. If I hadn't of dressed up to win back Mark. I would be same old Spazzy Quinn Penksy to him.

I walked back to my dorm to pick an outfit and have it ready cause if Lola and Zoey catch me I'm dead. I picked a Pink Summer dress and Pink high heels.

I just can't wait to see Logan's face when he sees me. Just Can't Wait!!!.

Logan's POV

OHMIGOD me and Quinn are going on a real date. I've been waiting for this since the beginning of this year when she put me in a dress.(Ugh I hate that memory).

I remember the talk I had with my dad I had about it.

(_Italic_: Mr Reese ,**Bold :**Logan)

'_Ha ha ha ha ha…. She put you in a what?!_'

'**A dress'**

'_Ha ha ha ha .. you must really like this girl'_

'**Quinn…No!Never**!'

'_Really son?_'

'**I hate her why would I like that, that…Spaz!'**

'_Son c'mon if Michael or Cha---'_

'**Chase left to England dad**!'

'_Whatever. Well if they asked you to put on the dress would you_?'

'**No**!'

'_So you do---'_

'**Alright alright alright, I love Quinn Penksy**!'

'_Oh god I was expecting an *alright dad maybe your right I do like her* not love!'_

'**Yeah dad I know'**

'_Ok son so is she pretty_?'

'**Dad!, oh I have to go Michael's coming**!'

'_Alright send me a picture of Kim'_

'**Its Quinn'**

'_Bye_'

'**Bye dad'**

Logan sighed and put down the phone '_wow I love Quinn and I told my dad, no he'll annoy me so much!'_

But Quinn was with Mark '_I hope he dumps her!'._

_**End Flashback.**_

I feel kind of bad now I said '_I hope he dumps her'_

That ran through my mind when I saw her on the bench crying about being '_dumped_'.

Well I better start doing my hair, it takes effort to have hair this good.

Later that night at the beach….

Normal POV

"I can't believe they fell for another bad excuse again."

"Yeah, Quinn"

"I guess we can't do anything as a 'secret' couple" Quinn said tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you think we should break up, Logan ?"

"No! Please No, I never want to break up with you , you mean everything to me Quinn, don't ever say those words ever, ever! Ok?"

"Aw Logan,"Quinn said embracing him.

"I like you Logan."

"I lo—like you too babe" Logan said nearly slipping up but Quinn didn't notice.

They watched the stars , they made-out and Logan told her she was pretty.

They went back to his dorm room to find Michael on the computer.

"Yes! Just need to wait for Chase to Log on" He said flicking on the Tv. Just as he did that Lisa called him on his Cell phone.

"Hello"

The was mumbling coming from the phone Quinn stared and him started giggling.

'Shhh..' Logan whispered to her.

"Sorry Lisa, I'll be there."

"I'm Late to meet Lisa see ya!"

Every one forgot about Chase that was about to Log on.

After Michael left Logan turned to Quinn and said.

"Where were we?"

"Here" Quinn said with a playful smirk.

As soon as their lips touched as if on cue Chase Logged on.

"Hey Michael, What's u---ahh!"

They separated immediately.

"What are you two doing!?"

(It was obvious but oh well) .

"Ugh CPR" Logan said quickly. Quinn giggled remembering her dream.

"Please tell me the explanation is you two dared to do this cause both of you dating each other is creeping me out!"

"We're dating Chase" Quinn said calmly.

"Quinn!"

"We have to tell him or he'll blab to Michael and Zoey, maybe even Lola!"

"Hey Quinn , I can still hear you, you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"Ok Chase we're dating for about a week now."

"A week!, oh I want to hear beginning , middle and end!"

"Ok but promise not to tell Michael, Lola, Duistin, not even Zoey."

"I promise"

"Ok I'll tell him beginning Logan"

"Ok"

"So Mark breaks up with me and goes out with Brooke Morgolin"

"Oh she's hot!" Chase blurts out not thinking.

"Ok?, So I dress up like a hot chick, try to win Mark back but I fail, so I run off and stop at a bench then Lo---"

"I see her looking sad, crying her heart out, and I can't bear to see my Quinn cry"

"Ok who are you and what have you do with Logan Reese"

"Funny"

"Ok he sees me crying and comes over and Comforts me then he tells me I'm pretty smart and fun to be with, then pulls out my glasses and puts them on my face , then he kisses me"

"Now I do think you're an alien"

"Hey I can be sweet"

"Right" Chase says sarcastically.

"Then after that we meet up and agree to forget every thing and move on, but we couldn't. The Logan told he was embarrassed to be dating me and I told the same then we embraced then Michael came and asked what was going on so then we thought he suspected we started fighting a lot which ended up him telling us 'Oh you sound like a old-married-couple then we freaked—"

"I have to agree everyone always thought you two sounded like that"

"We did?" Logan said confused.

"Aww your cute when your confused."

"Aww thanks"Logan said kissing her.

"Stop! I didn't say I would be ok with you two making out in front of me!"

"Oh sorry" they said in unison.

"So then we told him we were dating and he laughed so hard he fell over."

"Then Vince Blake came BACK!" Logan yelled.

"What! What is happening PCA when I'm away!"

"I don't know Chase " Quinn whispered..

"But we all had to forgive him then and now he's dating Lola!"

"Lola? She should know better than that"

"That's what I said" Quinn yelled.

"Ok Quinn calm down" Chase said.

"No!"

"Quinn? Calm down babe"

"Okay."

"You two are weird"

"Well Chase---" Logan then was cut off by Chase.

"Nevermind on with story"

"Alright, today me and Logan were going to go on our first public date, then when we were about a hour there, James and Zoey walked in then---"

"Wait who's 'James'?"

"Our new roommate and Zoey boyfriend" Quinn whacked Logan in the arm.

"Ow, Oh Sorry Chase"

"Its ok, keep going then—"

"Then—Michael and Lola came to get pudding and our night ended in disaster when we got kicked out."

"And now we're here talking to you." Logan cut calmly.

"So alright , weird story—"

"What weird story ?" Michael said walking in.

"Oh Michael we were telling Chase about Sparkplug" Quinn said quickly eying Chase.

"Yeah the on who ate MY cookies." Said Logan eying Chase aswell.

"Oh yeah can I tell him about his owner?" Michael asked hopeful.

"Yeah I'm going anyway" Quinn said glancing at Logan.

"Yeah bye Quinn" Chase shouted.

"Bye" Quinn said closing the door behind her. Chase watched Logan take out his cell pressing buttons '_Probably texting Quinn, his GIRLFRIEND, Oh I going to slag him Good…'_

When Chase Logged off. James came into the room smirking.

"So, did you guys enjoy tonight?"

"Yeah I had a blast!" Logan said sarcastically.

**I think Chase should find out be fore anyone .**

**Do you like it….**

**REVIEW and tell me!**

**Bye…..**


	10. That stupid cup of Coffee!

Hi people who read this story.

I just want to thank all of you readers for keeping up with the story. B.T.W Thanks Anisa for your AWESOME reviews keep reading and review people!

Ok were starting from the night they get the coffee back to PCA…

Logan's POV.

This is bad , very bad. Quinn won't talk to me now cause I turned her down a cup of coffee. I don't see why she's upset. One Coffee. But she won't talk to me. Which means NO MAKE OUT TIME. Which means un happy Logan which … which mean the world will END! NO snap out of it you talking insane…

I think I'll ask Chase for advice. I haven't talked to him since the confession or as I like to call it 'Getting caught in Mid-Make-Out-Mode' so he's likely to ask questions.

I turned on the webcam, logged in and Chase came on instantly.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh Hey Logan, Where your 'GirlFriend'?"

"Ignoring me" I sighed.

"What you two were all lovey-dovey last time , what happened?"

"She asked me for one free coffee out of my business (Chase was told about the Coffee Ban) and I said no, but what I meant was Michael keeps track of money and Coffee been sold and he would notice and get very suspicious cause we've slipped up like 10 times in the last week!!!?"

Chase was listening carefully to each word, a part of him was stating '_this is so not Logan Reese' _but the other part knew Logan would eventually fall in Love but Chase did not expect Quinn to be his 'one'.

"So Logan, she took it the wrong way and you messed up all you have is make it up to her."

"Yeah Chase that could work." I got an idea!!!!

"I got an idea" I yelled speaking my mind.

"Oh dear…"

"Why does everyone say that when I have an idea?"

"Ugh… Continue your idea is…"

"Ok the plan is…"

Later that night…

Quinn's POV.

I can't believe he would let me have one coffee. ONE COFFEE. Its not a house he was buying me. Well he deserves to be paying $400 per coffee.

I think I might break up with Logan. I thought he change but I was wrong. He's the same inconsiderate jerk I met three years ago. Ugh…

My cell started beeping it said…

1 NEW MESSAGE

From

LOGAN :D

Ugh him. He's the last person I want to talk to at the moment. I'll read it any way.

_Hey…Quinn…._

_I'm sorry for what I did._

_Can you meet me at the beach in 5mins please?_

_If you don't come I'll take it your breaking up with me :(_

_PLEASE DON'T AND SPARE 10 MINS OF YOUR LIFE TO MEET ME AT THE BEACH PLEASE!_

_Logan xoxoxox……_

I think I'll give him a chance to speak about this. After that I started heading to the beach.

At the beach Normal POV

Logan was sitting at the beach nervous. He was so nervous before this he started to see a zit appear on his fore head(LOGAN REESE DOES NOT GET ZITS!)

He was about to get up and take a walk then someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned round to see….Quinn.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry but I thought that Michael would suspect seeing as he keeps count of coffee in the business and..and Oh I don't know what to say… I'm so nervous about what you say that my hair started frizzing, I nearly tripped over everything trying to get here and ZITS!"

Quinn was trying not to laugh at how worked up Logan was. Maybe he wasn't a Jerk after all.

"Quinn?... I brought a picnic and a cup of coffee or three."

Quinn was surprised he went through so much trouble to try and get her to forgive him.

"Quinn do you forgive me?"

She stayed silent.

"Quinn please, do you want me to bring you to Vacarro's or buy you a science lap, car, house, alpacha or maybe clothes or jewellery?"

"Logan this is the sweetest thing someone ever did for me, Mark would never have went to that much trouble to get me back, and yes I do forgive you."

"Really?"

She nodded and that was enough for him.

Logan grabbed her cheeks and kissed her so much force that she nearly fell over.

---That night----

Logan was on his bed thinking about Quinn when Michael came in.

"That Coffee Ban brought a lot of drama, you think?"

"Trust me Michael, you have no idea"

Thought I'd end it there.

5 more reviews then next chapter!

I Love Zoey 101.

And iCarly.

I Think they Kissed 12th September!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Squuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sorry bout that.

Remember review or I'll blow up the world!

Kidding! (not)

I am joking so don't freak out and call the police cause I don't do jail!

Bye

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Love is a powerful thing

**Ok So Sorry for not updating but homework and school can't be done themselves.**

**On With chapter 11…**

**I'm Skipping RollerCoaster no idea what to write so fast forwarding to Prom night as Quinn's POV .**

Oh I'm loving playing cards with Dustin at Prom. This is exactly how I want to spend at a table, playing cards with a dweeb. No offense to him or anything but I feel the need to insult him '_Logan, I guess your rubbing off on me'._

Everyone is enjoying Prom except me… well Zoey is not here…depressed bout something…oh well her problem cause I have one of my own too!

Poor Logan.

Speaking of Logan is he shouting?

I'll stand up too see….

Logan's POV

I can't take it anymore. The sneaking round, lying, excuses, not be to Make Out in PUBLIC!. Its too much for me.

So I'm going to say it right now here I go….

"BECAUSE I LOVE QUINN!!"

She looks shocked so does everyone at Prom well its Now or Never.

Some random guys asks me a stupidest question ever next.

"You love Quinn?"

Yeah I do.

"Yeah, that's right. I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!!"

I can see a smile forming on Quinn's but the one thing I'm curious about is , Does Quinn Pensky Love Me Logan Reese.

"AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE!"

YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS.

Ohmigodquinnlovesmesuchashockohandloganbreathe!

Normal POV.

After Logan and Quinn kissed, they danced and danced. But none of the gang knew they were a couple ….yet….

Zoey was dancing with Chase when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Lola.

"Hey Zo Do you know where Quinn is?"

Then Michael came up with the same expression on.

"Hey have you seen Logan?"

"No guys I don't." Zoey answered.

"Hey do you guys want to go to the girls dorm now?" Chase asked them.

"Sure" All three answered together.

They all went back to the dorm room and started talking to Chase about what he missed.

"So I found a horse named Spark—" Michael was cut off by Lola shushing him.

"Hey she shushed me."

"Ssssh"

They listened and what Lola was shushing about they heard voices coming nearer and they sound a lot like Logan and Quinn's.

"Hide!!" Zoey whisper yelled as they all ran to the closet. Dean Rivers put in new doors, where on the outside of the door its plain purple but on the inside the door is see through. Just as the all fitted in Quinn and Logan came in giggling and smiling.

"No Logan, your not buying me a jet, just cause you love me doesn't mean yo—" Logan kissed her cutting her off.

Lola was gagging wanting to vomit. As for, Zoey and Michael well they were shocked unable to move. Chase was not as shocked but still doesn't like seeing them kiss in front of him again. Logan and Quinn broke apart grinning at each other. Sighing Quinn told Logan that one line again.

"I love you, Logan Reese"

"I love me too"

"Logan"

"Oh and I love you, Quinn Pensky"

"Much better"

"I know you've heard this a million time but 'Wanna Make Out?'"

"Absolute—" Lola came out of the closet stomping in between Logan and Quinn.

"What is wrong with you two?!"

"Lola?" Quinn asked.

"And Chase, Michael and Zoey" Logan finished gesturing to the open closet door.

"Logan, whats up you love…Quinn?" Michael asked as if it was the stupidest idea ever.

"Quinn, What….When…HOW!?!?!" Zoey yelled at her.

"Can't believe I seen them kiss in person!?"

"Would you all SHUT UP!!" Quinn yelled at them and went over to stand with Logan.

"Yes me and Logan are together, Are you ok with that?!"

"NO!" Everyone except Logan and Quinn shouted.

"Why? Lola can you tell me?" Logan yelled annoyed at this dilemma.

"Well..its ewwww…uh…ewwww…did I mention…EWWWW!"

"What the problem, I love Quinn ,she loves me, its not a big deal!"

"Hey!!! I want to hear how why two got together and how you fell in….love." Zoey yelled.

"Okay, Zo but I want no iterrruptions" Quinn said eying Lola.

"Okay it was the day I dressed up to compete with Brooke Margolion"

"Oh that HOT senior that Mark dated?"

"Hey, Michael Quinn is way hotter and prettier and a WAY better kisser than …ugh Brooke!"

Everyone was gaping at Logan.

"Ok so when I dressed up like the 'hottie' Mark said he liked Brooke for her personality that's when I rain off to a bench crying."

Everyone was listening carfully even Chase who heard this all before…twice.

"The I came on my Jet-X 2000 and I see Quinn crying so I did the first thing that came to mind."

"Make fun of Quinn for getting dumped!" Michael told him thinking it was what he did . Quinn glared at him and Logan was getting angry.

"No I asked her what was wrong. She told me 'Go Away' but I asked her again she told me about Mark breaking up with her, I comforted her. I made her face look like the Quinn I know and LOVE then I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and then I kissed her! I couldn't help it!"

"I still can't believe it and that's the third time I've heard it!"

"What!" Michael Lola and Zoey shouted.

"Yeah I caught them making out in front of a live webcam recording and my computer saved the video!"

"When was this Chase?"

"Uhh….. I'd say 3 ½ months ago?"

"What!!!!!!" The three clueless people once again shouted.

When the four were discussing the relationship of the two teens, the two themselves were to busy gasing into each others eyes.

Logan brought his hand up to Quinn's cheek , smiling at her. He still couldn't believe them two out of everyone out of PCA managed to fall in love with each other.

Chase, Zoey ,Lola and Michael were staring at Logan and Quinn smiling at each other to absorbed in each other to notice the others stopped rambling on and on.

"Look at Logan, he's lovesick" Michael whisper-giggled to Lola.

"Quinn as well" Lola whispered back.

"Their so in Love" Zoey pointed out.

"Just like us" Chase told her winking.

Just then Logan couldn't help but lean in and kiss Quinn's forehead and pull her into his chest.

"I think we should go…" Lola told Chase and Zoey.

"Okay" Chase and Zoey walked out hand in hand.

"C'mon, Michael" Lola growled not wanting to leave the sight of Quinn and Logan acting all lovey-dovey.

"Awwww… their so cute together!" Michael squealed.

After Lola and Michael left. Quinn looked up at Logan.

"You know I will love you forever and ever"

"Me too Babe, Forever and—"

"Ever" Quinn finished smiling.

**THE END!!!!**

**Joking I CAN'T end it just there it wrong!**

20 years later…..

36 year old Quinn just told her daughter Erin and son Matt about their dad and her own relationship.

"Ewww…." Matt said nearly throwing up.

"Awwww…" Erin said thinking about them.

(BTW Erin is 14 years old and Matt is 12)

Just as Quinn was about to say something Logan walked in the door from work (directing).

"Hey kids"

"Hey dad!" They both replied.

"Hey Babe"

"Hey handsome".

"Eww this is getting too gross, See ya!" Matt said running out of the room.

"I got to go do…. My hair can't go to bed with messy hair…He He Bye!" Erin said running out as well.

"They are weirdddd!!!" Logan told Quinn.

"Yeah but their our weirdo's"

"Yeah, but can we have just one mo—"

"No Logan no more kids plus I'll be 54 on its 18th No Way!"

"I love you Quinn"

"Love you too forever and"

"Ever"

"Always"

And they sealed it with a kiss.

**Now its over….sigh wish I was like half way through**** the story all over again…..**

**Review and tell WHATCHA THINK!**

**I think I might do another Quogan story!**

**Ok**

**Luv all of you!!!!!!!**

**Maggs….**


End file.
